Welcome Back
by VivaLaQueen
Summary: AU. Sometimes broken memories and stolen innocence are best left in the past. Until they arrive right in front of your doorstep.
1. Part 1

Welcome Back

 _Part 1_

Winter was here.

The rapid fall of snow kept pouring down as he kept watching. His white gloved hand sat on the drapes of his window. He was standing still like a dead corpse, unmoving and unemotional as the only thing that seemed to be alive was the storm outside of his studies.

 _Chime_

 _Chime_

 _Chime_

He slowly turned to look at the grandfather clock. He had stood there for an hour, his body still and motionless.

 _Chime_

 _Chime_

 _Chime_

Looking back to the window, the harsh snow kept on falling quickly and more aggressively than before. The wind banged against the window, the naked trees clung to the ground and the trailed road leading to the mansion was being covered with a thick coat of white.

No roads.

No directions.

"…Ciel?"

His grip on the drapes tightened.

"It's late; you should go to bed darling."

Silence.

The storm kept on going. It was hauling and drowning out all other noises as it claimed the night.

The only thing that felt real.

"... I'm going to bed; I hope you don't stay up late again."

There was a hesitation in the air. It was as if there was something amiss but everything was in place. The clock kept on ticking, the papers were stacked perfectly on the desk, the storm kept on crying and the emptiness still lingered throughout the mansion.

"Please...come to bed."

He stood still, waiting.

There was a soft sigh but the hesitation didn't falter – it never did.

"Alright Ciel... good night."

 _Click._

There were no footsteps to be heard. He could still hear the blizzard whining, could still hear the bare tree branches hit one another. Until he heard them. The soft patter of Elizabeth's footsteps echoing through the mansion. They slowly disappeared in the long, hollow and empty hallways as they made their way to the master bedroom like every night.

He couldn't do anything but stand there. He couldn't move away from his spot. He couldn't go back to his chambers where his wife anxiously waited for him.

He gripped the drapes tighter.

All this, all of his property, all of his life, all of his existence – all of it was fake. The worthless laughs, the meaningless riches – everything was a void.

Looking intensely out to the dark night, the snow kept on rushing down to earth, so gracious and so brutal. Majestic, in its own way.

"...why?"

No one answered.

"...why?"

No one retorted back.

 _Clang!_

The drapes fell to the floor as he pulled on them. The pole that kept the drapes on hold was askew as it clung to the other end of the wall. It bothered and angered him. With a frustrated yank, the other end of the pole fell to the floor leaving a long heavy drapery heap.

He stood there, looking down at the mess he had made.

It was a disaster.

It was destroyed.

It was useless.

Just like this place, just like the life he was living in. It needed no purpose but to decorate. It needed no purpose but to fill the empty spaces of the naked, exposed window.

Just like…

He shook his head and straightened himself up. He slicked his hair back, adjusted his collar, fixed his sleeves and moved away from the disarray.

He didn't have time to think about _him_. He didn't have time to think about trivial things.

With long and determined strides, he exited his studies.

Everyone that lived in this mansion were hypocrites.

Everyone.


	2. Part 2

Welcome Back

 _Part 2_

The blizzard had not died down.

It had been two weeks after the outburst but the snow kept on falling, even harder now than before.

Ciel sat behind his desk, looking out through the window once again. He did this so often it had become a routine. Not a day passed by that he wouldn't let his gaze wander past that glass. Even if the storm was horrible, he would still look out beyond the terrace of his mansion.

His elbow was resting against the arm chair as his head leaned against his hand.

He closed his eyes.

He kept them shut for a while.

He needed rest.

He needed sleep.

Ciel couldn't come out of his studies. He couldn't go to his chambers. Elizabeth would be waiting for him if he did. His wife's eager face would appear to please and soothe him in any way.

He scowled.

How foolish of her.

Yet, something in him felt pity for her. So young and childish to think everything was a fairytale. To think 'I do's' would make everything better.

He shook his head.

He needed to stop thinking.

Ciel opened his eyes and gazed out of the window one last time before turning around to face his desk. He looked down at the papers before him. Contracts, greetings, transactions, every little bit of business and social events in front of him. Every little bit of useless and tedious work to do.

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

Ciel didn't look up. "Come in."

The door opened to the studies.

"Master, I brought you dinner."

Ciel only nodded.

The butler made his way into the studies and placed the salver on the empty side of Ciel's desk.

"I also brought you Earl Grey Tea."

"Thank you, Tanaka."

The butler nodded and walked away from the desk, but not before saying something.

"I do hope you eat your food this time."

Ciel looked at his butler but Tanaka was out of the room before he had a chance to say anything.

Turning to his food he saw roasted pork and potatoes placed on his plate with vegetables as decorations.

He picked up his cutlery and took a bite of the pork. Ciel wasn't hungry. He hadn't had an appetite for a very long time but he forced himself to eat. At least for his own sake. He couldn't look frail or weak. Not in this world, he couldn't. Any sign of weakness and he would be eaten alive in the social class, especially when it came to conducting business. Who would take an infirm and limp man seriously?

He frowned.

No, he couldn't be weak. Ciel couldn't let anyone hurt him. He couldn't let anyone surpass him. He needed to be on top, he needed to be number one, he needed to be superior from all other people that wanted to see him crawl and beg. He wouldn't give them the pleasure. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction to see him lower his status.

Not an inch of his body would let him.

No, he wouldn't.

Ciel forced himself to eat. Forced himself to take bites. Keeping strong was the only thing motivating him to devour his food.

Bite after bite he ate. It wasn't what he wanted but he had to.

He rested for a little bit, and then looked down at his plate as he sat the fork and knife at the side of his platter.

He needed tea.

Stretching out to grasp the cup, he looked down at the dark honey-sweetened tea. He knew he would get full if he drank it all but one sip wouldn't hurt.

Minutes passed by and he was almost done with his roasted pork when another knock came from the door.

 _How weird_ , he thought. No one used to bother him around this time of night. Elizabeth usually took care of things if there was a minor problem around the mansion. He looked at the grandfather clock and saw it was ten past eight.

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

"Come in."

"Master, I am really sorry to disturb you," the maid said, bowing down, "but we have a guest."

Ciel lifted his eyebrow. "A guest?"

"Yes, Master."

Ciel looked at the disheveled maid. "And who is the guest, Mey-Rin?"

The maid shook her head. "I'm sorry Master but I didn't get his name. Tanaka told me to get you at once since he is taking care of the guest at the moment."

"I'll be right down."

He turned around and looked outside the window. There was a carriage outside of the mansion. He could see the gardener getting a hold of the horses' reins to take them to the shed.

Who could it be?

And in this weather?

What kind of person would be crazy enough to willingly put themselves in danger?

Ciel got up from his chair and looked outside once again. The carriage was gone but he could now see the tracks of the wheels precise as day. Someone that he knew must be the guest since his mansion was far away from London. No one would be able to know how to get to his mansion during the winter unless they'd been there before.

But who in their right mind would be traveling at this time?

Ciel frowned, _who?_

He was ready to leave his studies, dragging his boots towards the door when he caught sight of his own reflection in the full-length mirror. Ciel came to a halt, straightening his coat and rearranging his disheveled strands. He couldn't look unpresentable, especially being the head of his mansion. After exiting the room, blue eyes were facing straight ahead, never once turning to look at the opulent decorations he passed. The glistening glass vases and luxurious pottery failed to catch his interest. He couldn't appreciate their beauty anymore.

He turned the corner to stop right on top of the staircases leading down to the foyer.

The guest's back was facing Ciel, admiring the decorations of the mansion. The figure was holding on to his hat. The snow on his coat had started to slowly melt away from the warmth of the mansion.

"Sir, if you could please give me your hat I will gladly accommodate you."

"You haven't changed Tanaka," A deep velvet chuckle came from the person, "you already know what to call me. Please, no formalities."

 _No._

"Now do me a favor." Turning around, the guest gave the butler a smirk before rolling his deep brown eyes right up to land on Ciel's lean form. "Why don't you give me some Earl Grey Tea? For old times' sake."

"As you wish." Tanka slightly bowed his head and left.

 _No._

Ciel locked his gaze with the male in the foyer.

"Well isn't it a pleasure to see a wonderful face in this dark stormy time." The guest looked Ciel up and down. "I see being gone has done wonders for you."

For some odd reason Ciel's body wasn't responding, his voice wasn't working and his head went blank.

The male grinned at Ciel. "Your wife didn't seem very pleased to see me. Though I can assure you; I am not here to cause any trouble."

 _Elizabeth..._

"She took it upon herself to fix the guest bedroom if you are wondering where she went. That maid of hers has a habit of not doing things properly."

The guest slowly approached the staircases, every tap of those leather shoes slowly becoming louder as they made their way up the steps.

Ciel couldn't move. He couldn't say anything.

"Cat got your tongue?" The male smirked. "I have to repeat; time really has done wonders for you."

Ciel looked up to him.

He was several inches away but Ciel felt his heat. He felt his presence.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can I not see an old friend of mine?" The figure looked around. "Marrying Elizabeth has really given this place a feminine touch."

"Michaelis..."

"Please, you of all people should know better. Call me, Sebastian."


End file.
